Not For Long
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Yaoi Lemon. SasuNaru. Sasuke's waiting for Naruto to come home, and when the blond does, Sasuke has a rather nice surprise! Oneshot


**WARNING: **gay smex.

SasuNaru

Not for long!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

Sasuke yawned and stretched, looking around for something to do. Growling somewhat, he looked out the window to see if Naruto was there.

His blond boyfriend had disappeared with Kiba earlier that morning and hadn't come back at all. He didn't know what they were doing, as when he asked Naruto the blond simply flustered and spluttered something about private matters. With no missions and no partner to train with there was really nothing else much to do except wait for Naruto to come back.

The Uchiha had only just sat on the couch when the door opened. Turning around, he saw Naruto standing there, his hair flattened down with a side parting and a small ponytail at the side that was held with orange and black leather strips. He wore a large coat that looked suspiciously like Shino's and was biting his lip, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Dobe," Sasuke greeted, raising a brow. "Why are you wearing Shino's coat?"

The blond boy didn't answer. Instead, he walked over to the stereo and pulled a CD out the jacket, popping it in the music appliance and waiting for a moment. Sasuke wasn't as patient.

"Naruto," he started. "What are you-"

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_And all those mutherfuckers don't know how to act_

Sasuke paused in mid sentence as Naruto shrugged the coat off his shoulders, holding it up on his elbows, unbuttoning it. Sasuke felt a small tinge in his lower regions and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Sasuke-teme…" Naruto started, dropping the coat to the floor. "Do you like it? Custom made, just for you to see."

The corset was a snug fit, orange silk sleeves dropping off his shoulders giving a nice view of his tanned collar bone. The torso was black leather, with an orange ribbon hugging the clipped waist. He twirled a little, showing the orange leather ties that did up the corset tightly, an orange net fabric sewn into the back like half a skirt, hiding the panty-like bottom, but flew up a little with the spin. When he came back to the front Sasuke noticed the stocking suspender that held up black and orange honeycomb stockings, one being orange and the left one being black, with matching fingerless gloves that reached his elbows. He tipped the large black boots a little; the chunky heals making him a good five inches taller, fiddling with his hair a little, twisting it round his finger, slipping down to the black silk blind fold that was settled on his head.

"W-What do you think, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto purred, flustered.

Sasuke didn't respond. He was too busy soaking in the image of the very uke-looking boy, who had constantly denied him any action for the first few years.

Taking the speechless Sasuke as a good sign, Naruto pulled the blind fold down to cover his eyes before he started to sway his hips to the beat of the music, tilting and dipping his rear around. He brought one hand up behind his head and bent his back a little.

The Uchiha felt his trousers get tight as Naruto thrusted the air, letting out a small breath. He soon found himself sprawled out on the floor with a very horny Sasuke on top of him, hands tracing the curves through the black leather, caressing Naruto's thigh with one hand, settling the other at the back of his neck. Naruto moaned into the passionate kiss he was getting, shifting slightly so that Sasuke was positioned between his legs and his hands were weaving through the black hair.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's tongue into action, licking generous broad strokes across the limb from corner to corner, arousing the blond and himself further. He searched round the boy's cavern, looking for nothing in particular.

He slowly started to trail feathery kisses down the blonde's jaw and neck, stopping at collar bone to lick and nip it. As movements and hands became more furious Sasuke's licks and nibbles turned into sucking and biting, leaving a nice, large red mark on the other male's collar.

Naruto flipped them, much to Sasuke's surprise, and was panting slightly. The blond lowered his head again and continued the kiss, working at the buttons of the Uchiha's shirt with a slight awkwardness. He ran his gloved hands from his stomach and chest to the shoulders, not leaving the well toned muscles as he pushed the shirt off.

Sasuke's head flew back as Naruto's lips connected with his erect nipple, making circles around it with his small tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking like a vacuum. Sasuke could only imagine what wonders Naruto could make with fellatio.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke murmured, grabbing the blonde's attention. Naruto smirked and moved over to the next nipple, using his index finger and thumb to keep the right nipple erect and sensitive.

Sasuke felt his erection hit air when Naruto pulled his trousers down, accompanied by his boxers. Sasuke grew impatient and nuzzled the blonde's hair, running one hand through it, taking out the ribbons, and using the other hand to play with the corset back, undoing it with a teasing slowness.

Naruto sat up, straddling Sasuke's hips and bending his back somewhat. Sasuke pulled the front down and Naruto moved his legs so the his feet were above Sasuke's head. The black haired boy pulled them off and licked up the side of the blonde's calf muscles before gripping the orange net skirt thing and pulling it down.

Much to his dismay, Naruto was wearing a pair of panties under. "It's…edible."

He onyx eyes lit up and he pushed Naruto back, topping again. Naruto writhed with shivers and pleasure as Sasuke's hands rubbed his side and traced the kyuubi-seal on his stomach. The raven took some of the panties into his mouth and pulled, successfully ripping a large part of the treat off his body.

"S-Sasuke…teme…" Naruto moaned as he felt his shaft get wetter and warmer with the help of a certain male's tongue.

"Ne…Naruto," Sasuke said huskily, panting with ecstasy. "Your friends wouldn't have happened to give you any lubricant, would they?"

Naruto nodded and fumbled round for the coat, finally reaching it and passing it to Sasuke, who cursed and searched for the tube. Once he had it he discarded the garment and looked back down at his boyfriend. The kyuubi vessel was panting and slightly sweaty, blushing heavily. Sasuke lightly brushed his fingers up the boy's front, making him buck.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked, getting a nod. "Turn over on your hands and knees."

Naruto did so, biting his lip and resting his head on his forearms. Sasuke covered his fingers in the lube, holding one of Naruto's butt cheeks.

"It won't hurt, just relax," Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's hip bone. "Trust me, ok?"

"O-ok…"

Sasuke pushed one finger into the hole, slipping past his ring and inside him. Naruto ejaculated a little at the feeling and knowledge of Sasuke inside him. The blindfold had caused his sense of touch to increase ten fold. With the feeling of the finger circling him, another was added, scissoring at the entrance and making it less tight, circling the ring.

"Ahh…" Naruto felt the spit accumulate in his mouth as he lost the ability to swallow. "T-teme!"

Sasuke inserted another finger, indulging in the feeling of being inside the blond. He rested his head on Naruto's lower back before pausing. "C-Can I…go in?"

"Ha…" Naruto nodded, not being able to talk. Sasuke straightened himself and pushed Naruto's backside down a little, lining himself up with where his fingers were still working. He slowly pulled them out, Naruto shivering when his ring closed again. Using the rest of the lubricant, Sasuke coated his member and got himself ready, holding Naruto up right and kissing his lower back again, where the spine and hips would meet.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I-I love you…teme…"

Sasuke smirked and pushing his hips forward, stretching the muscles around Naruto's butt to widen the opening. He let out a load moan when his penis was surrounded by tight walls and heat. Naruto let out a loud groan and shivered again, forcing himself to relax.

"Ahh…" spit dripped onto the floor as Naruto's pants became heavier, matching Sasuke's. The boy was pushing in and out, getting further each time. "F-faster…Sasuke…"

The raven obliged, pumping faster. He became more excited with every plea of 'more, harder, faster'.

"Sasuke!"

Said boy's eyes rolled back and his head lolled back as he felt a tingle and tightening around his pelvis, getting faster and harder. Naruto's moans slowly turned into screams for more.

Sasuke quickly came out as he came, drenching the blonde's back legs and cheeks with his seed. They stayed like that a moment before Naruto rolled onto his back. He had his own seed all over his stomach and the floor where Sasuke proceeded to slump on his side, smiling softly.

Naruto gave his award-winning grin. "Th-thank you…Sasuke-teme…"

"No," Sasuke leaned forward, pressing his lips to Naruto's forehead. "Thank you."

--

Kitty: dies- maaaa, that took a while and it isn't too long either…I hope it was ok though. Really tempted not to post it XD but I shall. I drew female-Naruto in the outfit and went 'HOMG! Writing time'. He looked so cute X3 I have this thing with girls in shot shorts and guys in skirts Oo; meh. Oh well.

Reviews are nice. Constructive criticism is very nice.

Jaa ne

Kitty


End file.
